1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cartridge installing unit on which a plurality of types of liquid cartridges are to be installed and an image recording apparatus which is configured to record an image by discharging a liquid supplied from a liquid cartridge which is installed on the cartridge installing unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
A printer described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2006-263960 is provided with four cartridge installing portions. Four ink cartridges filled with inks of four different colors respectively are installed on these four cartridge installing portions. Moreover, adaptive (fitting) identification projections are provided at mutually different positions on the four cartridge installing portions. A groove into which one of the adaptive identification projections is engaged is formed in each of the ink cartridges, at a position corresponding to the adaptive identification projection provided in the cartridge installing portion on which the cartridge is to be installed. Accordingly, each of the ink cartridges is installable only on one of the cartridge installing portions in which the adaptive identification projection corresponding to the groove of the ink cartridge has been provided, and the ink cartridge is prevented from being installed mistakenly on the cartridge installing portion other than the cartridge installing portion corresponding to the ink cartridge.
However, in a printer described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 2006-263960, since the ink cartridge is installable only on the corresponding cartridge installing portion, a user is required to install the ink cartridge on the cartridge installing portion upon confirming as to on which cartridge installing portion the ink cartridge is to be installed.